After School Stride
by Dotty MacGuffin
Summary: Tetsuya "Junior", la mascotte à quatre pattes de Seirin, mène une vie de pacha adoré de tous. Du moins, en apparence. Car sous ses dehors d'adorable chiot, le bougre cache bien son jeu: un don pour la parole, un penchant pour les ragots, un vague talent de scribouillard, et un tempérament à mille lieux de son image de bon chien.


10

 **After school stride**

Par Dotty MacGuffin.

Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre aiguisera ta curiosité, te détendra de ta journée (ou te prépareras à passer une bonne nuit), te permettra de t'offrir une bonne tranche de rire, en clair, qu'il te fera passer un bon moment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : « Kuroko's Basket » et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Prologue : « La recherche de la bonne fortune n'admet aucune demi-mesure. »

Il était très exactement 7h19 lorsque que Manabé Honda, 59 ans, comptable chez le géant du bricolage Minoru (« Visse les vis et vive les écrous »), arriva sur le quai numéro cinq de la gare de Shibuya.

Dans dix minutes, l'existence de cet honnête fonctionnaire allait connaître un bouleversement total, un drame qui changerait profondément sa vision de la vie, ébranlerait les bases de ses croyances, et lui ferait même jusqu'à douter de sa santé mentale.

Mais pour l'heure, ignorant de la terrible tragédie qui se préparait derrière son dos, en bon habitué de la ligne, il se posta pile à l'endroit où les portes automatiques du cinquième wagon du train de 7h31 s'ouvriraient. Sa position stratégique assurée, il déposa son attaché-case à ses pieds et changea sa veste soigneusement pliée de bras. Les manches de sa chemise immaculée étaient déjà retroussées, en prévision de la journée estivale qui s'annonçait.

Ce rituel accompli, Manabé Honda s'accorda enfin quelques instants pour savourer le calme qui régnait sur la station.

Travailler le dimanche ne posait aucun problème à ce salarié dévoué, vétéran des heures supplémentaires. Il y trouvait, en fait, un certain nombre d'avantages.

Le quai, qui, d'ordinaire, ressemblait à un premier jour de soldes dans un grand magasin (le chaos et les cris en moins – il y avait une foule monstrueuse, certes, mais une foule monstrueuse _japonaise_ et _organisée_ ), se dépouillait de sa horde d'usagers stressés. Seule une poignée de voyageurs se partageaient les lieux, dans une douce somnolence à peine perturbée par le bruit d'une bouteille d'eau dévissée, ou le bruissement nonchalant d'un magazine détourné en éventail improvisé.

La gare redevenait praticable : plus besoin de déployer les prouesses du saumon norvégien remontant le courant pour avoir une chance d'attraper sa correspondance. Et aucun employé de réseau ferroviaire dûment ganté de blanc n'allait vous pousser – poliment, mais fermement – dans le wagon, à l'intérieur duquel vous attendaient environ deux cent cinquante autres usagers entassés façon sardines en boîte. Enfin, dans les wagons à moitié vides, les voyageurs lève-tôt du dimanche se prenaient à savourer un trajet qui, les six autres jours de la semaine, ressemblait à un aller simple pour l'Enfer, en passant par les Sept Cercles.

Ce petit miracle hebdomadaire, Manabé Honda l'avait baptisé « Trêve Dominicale ».

Trêve qui se prolongeait jusqu'au siège de la société Minoru (« Visse les vis et vive les écrous ») où notre brave salaryman officiait. La paix que lui procuraient les locaux débarrassés de leurs employés surmenés était comparable à une semaine de congés payés aux Baléares. Manabé Honda se sentait presque dans la peau de l'un de ces cadres français décadents, qui terminaient le boulot à 18h et prenaient une heure toute entière pour la pause déjeuner.

Certes, la « Trêve Dominicale » avait aussi ses limites. Dans quelques heures, le métro tokyoïte serait à nouveau pris d'assaut, cette fois-ci par les Promeneurs du Dimanche, venus transpirer en famille ou entre amis dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la capitale.

Mais pour l'heure, notre sympathique comptable préférait profiter du moment présent.

Le bitume du quai conservait encore un reste de fraîcheur nocturne. Les rayons du soleil s'étiraient avec cette paresse alanguie et douce qu'avaient les pattes d'un chat s'éveillant d'une sieste, avant de replonger dans la suivante.

Une petite brise lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, effleurant ses narines d'un parfum inattendu d'herbe fraîchement coupée et arrosée.

Oui, vraiment, Manabé Honda était bien content de partir travailler en ce magnifique dimanche de juillet. Un sourire aux lèvres, rempli d'indulgence envers lui-même et le reste du monde, il contempla le ciel bleu et limpide.

A midi, c'était décidé, il mangerait un bon bol de nouilles de riz bien froides. Et il rajouterait dix minutes de plus à sa pause déjeuner. Il se sentait d'humeur frivole et méditerranéenne.

Il hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'odeur curieuse et champêtre. Quelle étrange sensation. Sous ses chaussures parfaitement cirées, le béton sombre du quai était solide et concret, il pouvait même sentir la gravité qui le reliait au sol. Et pourtant, une vision de sous-bois frais et humide envahissait le reste de ses sens, redessinait le monde derrière ses paupières closes. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le bruissement d'un arbre tout proche, qui emplissait ses oreilles ? Si proche, oui, qu'en levant la tête, en ouvrant les yeux, il apercevrait les ramures ondoyer juste au-dessus de lui…

Le sourire de Manabé Honda se fit amusé. Il prolongea son rêve de verdure le temps d'un soupir, puis, horaire de train oblige, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, histoire de vérifier une dernière fois l'heure sur l'horloge de la gare.

Le sourire de Manabé Honda se figea sur ses lèvres. Puis, diverses émotions variées prirent d'assaut sa physionomie.

L'incrédulité.

Quelqu'un avait planté un arbre en plein milieu du quai, juste derrière son dos.

La surprise.

Quelqu'un avait _planté_ un arbre en plein milieu du quai, juste derrière son dos.

La surprise un peu plus hallucinée.

Quelqu'un avait _planté_ un _arbre_ en plein milieu du quai, juste derrière son dos.

L'incompréhension.

Quelqu'un avait _planté_ un _arbre_ en _plein milieu du quai_ , juste derrière son dos…

La nervosité.

 _Quelqu'un_ avait _planté_ un _arbre_ en _plein milieu du quai_ , juste derrière son dos.

L'inquiétude.

 _Quelqu'un_ avait _planté_ un _arbre_ en _plein milieu du quai_ , _juste derrière son dos._

La paranoïa.

 _Quelqu'un avait planté un arbre en plein milieu du quai, juste derrière son dos !_

Manabé Honda se retourna lentement. Derrière lui, l'aiguille de l'horloge de la station s'arrêta sur la demie.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il y avait bel et bien un arbre en plein milieu du quai, à l'endroit précis où s'ouvriraient les portes automatiques du cinquième wagon du train de 7h31. Et personne autour. Pas de propriétaire. Pas de jardinier à la sauvette.

Manabé Honda déglutit avec difficulté.

Impossible de donner un nom à l'arbre. C'était quelque chose de touffu, de vert, d'assez odorant, mais surtout, surtout, de grand. Au moins deux mètres. Et ça n'avait rien d'une plante d'ornement, comme on pouvait en trouver à l'accueil du siège de chez Minoru (« Visse les vis et vive les écrous ») et qui crevait dès que la secrétaire partait en congés. Cette plante-là – ou arbre, ou buisson- vous donnait plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait s'installer, prendre ses aises, et vous dicter sa loi, point barre.

Manabé Honda était le premier à l'avouer. Il était à peu près aussi doué dans le domaine de l'horticulture de base qu'une brique pour la brasse papillon. Cependant, il était sûr de deux choses : cette plante - ou arbre, ou buisson- n'avait rien à faire ici, toute seule, sur un quai de métro, et aussi, qu'il n'y avait encore aucune trace de sa présence une minute plus tôt.

Notre comptable décontenancé écarta rapidement la thèse d'une plante mutante à croissance extra rapide (il était certes ignorant en matière de plantes, néanmoins, la science avait ses limites), de même qu'un potentiel colis piégé. Il n'était guère versé non plus dans l'art du terrorisme, mais il était à peu près certain qu'un arbre chargé d'explosifs passerait aussi inaperçu qu'un sapin de Noël.

Le trouble dans lequel cette apparition l'avait plongé s'intensifia.

Une plante – ou arbre, ou buisson – de cette carrure, si quelqu'un l'avait déposé, il l'aurait entendu arriver. Aurait-il des problèmes d'audition insoupçonnés ? Pire, était-il en ce moment-même victime d'un sérieux malaise de type crise cardiaque ou intoxication alimentaire ?

(Le tofu d'hier soir était pourtant encore valable deux jours… ah ! les légumes du ragoût d'hier midi avaient déjà trois jours ! Serait-ce alors…)

Le crissement des freins du train de 7h31 retentirent. Manabé Honda l'entendit mais ne releva pas. Son esprit tout entier était focalisé sur un check-up mental total de ces six derniers mois sur tous les plans.

Comme prévu, les portes automatiques du cinquième wagon s'ouvrirent pile devant lui. La tête de notre salaryman en proie à une remise en question sévère avait beau mobiliser toute son attention, ses pieds, eux, étaient fort heureusement branchés sur pilote automatique, quarante années de trajet répertorié dans les semelles. Il fallut néanmoins permettre à une jeune maman de passer devant lui, hissant son équipage de poussette, sacs à couches et poupon dans le wagon. Puis, alors que les pieds de Manabé Honda le portaient à son tour vers le compartiment, quelque chose stoppa net non seulement son remue-méninge existentiel, mais également ses pieds, juste au bord du quai.

L'arbre.

L'arbre était à présent à l'intérieur du wagon. Toujours aussi grand, aussi touffu et vert, toujours tout seul, et surtout, surtout, toujours aussi _stupidement inexplicable_.

La sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes retentit. Manabé Honda ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il eut cependant le temps de saisir au vol, une fraction de seconde avant que les portes ne se referment, un ultime élément qui acheva de le décontenancer pour de bon.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Manabé Honda fixa la plante, immobile, le regard vide. Puis, le wagon s'éloigna, le train quitta le quai, et il se retrouva seul sur le bitume, à fixer vaguement les rails.

« Nano... dayo… »

Le comptable murmura lentement, avec précaution.

C'était le mot qu'avait prononcé l'arbre juste avant la fermeture des portes.

Manabé Honda n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Comme tout être humain soudain confronté à un terrible problème existentiel, il leva lentement les yeux au ciel (ce qui, en règle générale, n'avançait pas à grand-chose, puisque aucune solution – même métaphorique- ne flottait dans la couche atmosphérique, et la seule illumination à y gagner, c'était l'éblouissement temporaire d'avoir fixé trop lentement et surtout stupidement, le soleil).

Notre vétéran de chez Minoru (« Visse les vis et vive les écrous ») poussa un long soupir.

 _Nanodayo._ Etait-ce même un mot ? Devait-il y trouver un sens, après tout ? D'ailleurs, quel sens pourrait-il donner à ce qui venait de se passer ? Aucun. Peut-être fallait-il tout simplement accepter. Accepter le fait que, de temps à autre, des arbres – ou buisson, ou plante- apparaissaient comme ça, sans aucune raison particulière, et se déplaçaient en émettant des « Nanodayo » à intervalles réguliers.

Voilà. Parfaitement, oui.

Manabé Honda baissa les yeux, sortit son téléphone mobile de son attaché case, et laissa un message sur le répondeur du cabinet de son généraliste, le Docteur Sato, à propos d'une consultation en urgence pour organiser un check-up complet dès lundi matin. Dans la foulée, il décida de réserver le week-end prochain en vue d'un pèlerinage spirituel – peu importait le temple pourvu que la déité qui l'habitait ne soit apparentée au règne végétal. Puis, il monta dans le train de 7h44, non sans avoir préalablement vérifié la présence potentielle d'arbres solitaires et suspects dans le wagon.

* * *

Il était 7h33 du matin, et Shintaro Midorima était relativement satisfait de ce début de dimanche de juillet. Et surtout, parce qu'il était _assis_.

En grand habitué du cinquième wagon du train de 7h31, il s'autorisa neuf secondes pour goûter à la paix d'un habitacle que la Trêve Dominicale avait rendu quasi désert, et aux joies de posséder la banquette latérale dans son intégralité. Son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze avait beau dominer sans conteste sur le parquet et dans les études, six jours par semaine, le métro tokyoïte demeurait un terrain hostile qui nécessitait toute la chance que son horoscope infaillible et quotidien Oha Asa pouvait lui fournir. Devoir plier et entasser brillant intellect et physique hors norme dans un wagon bondé deux fois par jour n'était pas une mince affaire, d'autant que sa présence était généralement plutôt mal accueillie par les deux cent cinquante autres passagers souffrant déjà du manque de place et d'oxygène. Sans oublier d'ajouter, bien entendu, un Objet de la Chance potentiellement encombrant.

Effectivement, Shintaro Midorima n'avait pas une très bonne réputation sur la ligne Marumouchi.

Il lui restait toujours la solution du pousse-pousse, néanmoins, Interhigh et sélections pour la Winter Cup obligent, il lui fallait bien ménager un minimum Takao. D'autant plus que le moyen de transport en question était en cours de réparation. Apparemment, le poids de son dernier objet de la chance avait eu raison des essieux.

Pour les plus curieux des lecteurs, sachez que l'objet de la chance en question était la collection complète de l'Encyclopédie Universalis. Soit trente volumes, chacun d'entre eux pesant environ le poids d'un âne mort. Oui, il restait encore un peu de place pour un Shintaro Midorima dans la remorque. Oui, les essieux ont rendu l'âme au moment précis où le joueur vedette de Shutoku s'est installé dedans. S'ensuivirent dix minutes pour calmer le fou rire de Takao. Et vingt minutes de plus pour extirper Midorima des décombres de la remorque (sans une égratignure, preuve qu'Oha Asa était tout puissant). Aux récriminations (légitimes) de ses coéquipiers concernant le format peu adapté de son objet de la chance (disponible également sous support virtuel), l'as de Shutoku avait opposé un « La recherche de la bonne fortune n'admet aucune demi-mesure. » solennel. Quant à la morale de cette histoire, elle n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle d'une fable de Lafontaine. On hissa les trente volumes de l'Encyclopédie Universalis sur le dos de Takao, qui passa le reste de la journée (ainsi que les deux jours suivants) courbé à angle droit, à écouter Midorima lui lire les soixante-dix premières pages de la lettre « S », volume dont il l'avait déchargé à titre magnanime et éducatif.

Après tout, « _la raison d'Oha Asa est la meilleure_ ».

Suite à cet incident, Midorima était arrivé à la conclusion que décidément, le « made in Japan » n'était plus ce qu'il était, et que toute la société nippone allait à vau l'eau (Takao constituait d'ailleurs un excellent exemple de la dégradation lamentable du système socio-éducatif japonais, selon lui).

Bref.

Pour l'heure, Midorima savourait son trajet dominical. Ou plutôt, il tentait de le savourer. Car quelque chose venait de perturber sa Trêve Dominicale.

La source de ce désagrément ne provenait pas de son environnement immédiat.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il avait dressé l'état des lieux. Wagon bien aéré, huit passagers, une poussette, sept stations avant sa destination finale. Ses compagnons de trajet semblaient discrets, occupés à de saines et silencieuses distractions - approuvées par la charte de bonne conduite interne de Midorima dans les transports en commun. Lecture pour trois d'entre eux, contemplation endormie du paysage pour les deux suivants, sommeil profond et serein à bord de la poussette, consultation de plan quasi inaudible pour un couple de touristes souriants, et révision de fiches pour un collégien en uniforme d'été. Midorima remarqua le sac de sport calé entre les pieds du jeune garçon. Il en déduisit :

a/que le collégien était membre d'un club sportif

b/que le club sportif en question prenait l'entraînement au sérieux, car même un dimanche

c/qu'il approuvait cet esprit

d/ que finalement, la jeunesse japonaise n'était pas encore totalement perdue. Et qu'il ne manquerait pas d'utiliser cet exemple concret dans le prochain sermon qu'il servirait à Takao.

Etait-il contrarié par la perspective d'un jour de repos sacrifié au détriment du basketball ?

C'était bien mal connaître Midorima.

Devoir s'entraîner le dimanche ne gâchait en rien la journée de ce vétéran des entraînements supplémentaires depuis le collège. La victoire et l'excellence avaient un prix: un emploi du temps qui supprimait toute vie sociale et weekend entre la phase de préparation pour les tournois de sélection et le résultat final de l'Interhigh. Et un programme d'entraînement digne de figurer dans le dictionnaire sous le mot « Enfer ». Sur ce plan, Teiko et Shutoku n'avaient rien à envier l'un de l'autre.

Mais alors, d'où pouvait bien provenir cet obstacle inopiné qui empêchait Shintaro Midorima d'apprécier le bon déroulement de ce début de journée ?

Précisément dans la source même de sa bonne fortune journalière.

Son objet de la chance du jour. Un magnifique _Hydrangea Arborescens_ , variété « Invincibelle », qui culminait à une hauteur exceptionnelle de deux mètres dix.

Vulgairement appelé aussi Hortensia, l'imposante plante d'ornement retenait présentement en otage les cinq doigts de la main gauche de Midorima, dont les bandages s'étaient entortillés dans les branches et le feuillage. Le principal intéressé ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois assis, alors qu'il esquissait le geste de remonter ses lunettes. Une station plus tard, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que plus il tirait, plus les bandages résistaient. Chance et choix de la qualité avaient rendu les pansements invincibles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Midorima entrevoyait le côté obscur d'une bonne fortune toute-puissante, même dans les plus infimes détails.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes.

~ _Du calme._ ~ se dit-il.

S'apercevant qu'il s'était à nouveau trompé de main, il répéta son geste de l'index droit.

~ _Analysons la situation_. ~

C'était tout vu.

Il lui restait cinq stations, et les bandages ne donnaient aucun signe de capitulation.

Ce n'était pas le premier objet de la chance qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il avait des années de pratique. Il avait vu pire. Notamment un certain lundi du mois de mai, au cours de sa deuxième année à Teiko. Aussi, transporter la plante jusqu'au lycée dans ces conditions ne constituait pas un problème en soi. En revanche, il en allait autrement si l'on abordait la question de l'entraînement.

Midorima blêmit légèrement.

Il avait franchi le Seuil de Tolérance Mensuel de son équipe et du coach – concernant ses objets de la chance et ses TOC - avec la statuette du tanuki, lors du match contre Seirin (il avait réussi à faire passer les trente volumes de l'Encyclopédie Universalis comme matériel éducatif).

Remontés comme ils étaient après la défaite face à Seirin, et dopés par des heures d'entraînement intensif et de boissons hyper vitaminées, les Senpais risquaient de sortir les sécateurs.

Midorima déglutit lentement.

Il n'était pas totalement certain de ne pas y laisser un bout de doigt.

Mais pire, bien pire que ça, il était pratiquement sûr que détériorer un objet de la chance provoquerait malédiction, mauvaise fortune et catastrophes avec forfait illimité dans le temps. (C'était sept ans pour les miroirs, mais Oha asa avait-il établi un barème spécifique pour les objets de la chance ? D'ailleurs, quel idiot se risquerait à briser ces talismans et défier la loi d'Oha asa ?)

Une station de plus s'écoula.

Midorima songea aux ciseaux coupe-ongles qu'il transportait toujours dans son sac de sport. S'il parvenait à couper les bandages qui retenaient prisonniers ses doigts, l'affaire serait conclue, le problème, résolu. Le lycéen calcula les probabilités de réussite d'une telle opération, incluant des paramètres tels que la fréquence et l'impact des secousses du wagon, la position de son poignet, ou encore, l'angle optimal d'ouverture des ciseaux.

~ _Précision chirurgicale et mental d'acier. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Voilà ce je possède._ ~ affirma-t-il en son for intérieur, confiant dans ses capacités de futur chirurgien renommé.

C'était également une petite fierté personnelle, mais Midorima n'avait jamais perdu une seule partie de « Docteur Maboule ». L'opération se présentait donc sous de bons augures.

Une petite voix interne, tel un post-scriptum mental, crut bon d'ajouter qu'il était probablement aussi le fameux idiot prêt à défier la loi d'Oha asa. Sans grande surprise, elle avait la même intonation que Takao. Midorima l'ignora.

Ciseaux à la main, le jeune homme se concentra. Un seul micro faux mouvement, et son destin tout entier passait à la trappe. Peut-être même aussi, celui de tous ses descendants. La pression était immense. La tension, palpable. Sa main droite seule demeurait impassible. Les lames du coupe-ongles pénétrèrent sous les premières tiges. Encore quelques millimètres avant de se refermer sur le premier bandage…

« OUILLE ! »

Les ciseaux, de même que Midorima et son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze de stress, se rejetèrent brusquement en arrière, effleurant une feuille de l'hortensia au passage.

Quelqu'un avait crié.

Quelqu'un avait crié ?

Midorima examina brièvement les alentours. Les autres passagers n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas bougé d'un pouce. Le cri ne venait pas non plus de lui. Il l'avait donc probablement imaginé, sous l'effet du stress.

Le train s'arrêta puis repartit. Encore trois stations. L'as de Shutoku reprit sa position et tenta une nouvelle percée vers les bandages, ciseaux en main.

« MAIS C'EST QU'IL REMET CA, L'IMBECILE ?! »

Et repartit une fois de plus en arrière.

Cette fois-ci, plus aucun doute. Quelqu'un avait bel et bien crié. La voix était grave, légèrement éraillée, et passablement en colère. A nouveau, Midorima scruta les passagers, toujours plongés dans leurs activités paisibles et somnolentes. Il adressa un regard soupçonneux au collégien. Le nez dans ses fiches, ce dernier avait atteint un état de concentration proche de la transe qui le faisait légèrement loucher.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, personne ne semblait avoir entendu la voix.

Bien.

« _Je perds la boule_ » était une expression qui n'avait pas sa place dans la bouche de l'ancien joueur de la Génération Miracle. Pas question non plus de céder à la facilité et déclarer qu'il devenait schizophrène. Quant à décréter qu'un amateur de ventriloquisme se cachait parmi les passagers… bref, l'idée ne lui avait pas même frôlé l'esprit.

D'une chiquenaude, il remonta ses lunettes.

De toute évidence, il était face à un cas de confrontation Logique/Raison versus Inexplicable/Irrationnel. Et il aurait traité le problème avec toute l'attention qu'il méritait s'il avait disposé de cinquante-six allers-retours supplémentaire, d'un tableau blanc, d'une série de feutres, et du physicien théoricien britannique Stephen Hawking.

Or, il ne restait plus que deux stations avant sa destination finale, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Midorima ne supportait pas, c'était bien le travail bâclé. Il allait donc ranger ses ciseaux coupe-ongles dans la poche droite de son pantalon, attendre sans bouger sa station, puis, une fois hors du wagon, reprendre l'opération de sauvetage de sa main gauche là où il l'avait laissé. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Satisfait, Midorima s'autorisa un bref hochement de tête.

« NE PRENDS PAS CET AIR D'ABRUTI, PARCE QUE C'EST BIEN A TOI QUE JE CAUSE, SHINTARO MIDORIMA ! »

Le jeune homme se figea.

La voix invisible connaissait son nom.

La voix invisible venait de l'insulter.

La voix invisible avait tout l'air de vouloir en découdre.

Un nouveau et inutile passage en revue du wagon ne fit que le plonger davantage dans la perplexité.

C'en était trop. Midorima n'avait pas pour habitude de recourir à la violence. Il lui suffisait en général de déplier son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze (« _tel une terrifiante et gigantesque chaise-longue carnivore_ » selon Takao) et de froncer les sourcils en louchant légèrement, pour mettre en fuite la racaille et les gens communs. Il était grand temps d'agir.

Puis, il se rappela qu'il était toujours « poing lié » à l'hortensia, donc, dans l'impossibilité d'exprimer tout le potentiel de sa silhouette.

« Qui a parlé ? » tonna t-il.

Le fracas du train avala sa réplique. Néanmoins, la réponse ne se fit guère prier.

« A GAUCHE ! » aboya la voix.

Midorima tourna vivement la tête vers la direction mentionnée. Et fixa la masse luxuriante et verte de son objet – soi-disant – porte-bonheur du jour. L'hortensia lui rendit son regard, impassible.

Oh.

Ainsi c'était donc ça.

« Nanodayo. »

Le lycéen poussa un bref soupir. Puis, un second, plus agacé.

C'était donc _ça_.

De sa main droite, il écarta avec précaution les branches et les feuilles, tâtonnant, scrutant, à la recherche d'un micro potentiel. Et d'une mini-caméra aussi, tant qu'on y était. Le personnel de la jardinerie où il avait acheté l'hortensia allait avoir de ses nouvelles. Très, très vite.

« EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DONNE LA PERMISSION DE ME TRIPOTER LE FEUILLAGE AVEC TES DOIGTS IMPURS, MISERABLE HUMAIN ? » beugla la voix.

Et très, très vite, Midorima se rendit compte que la seule chose qui peuplait la plante, c'était ses bandages et sa main gauche.

« ARF ! SERIEUSEMENT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'ATTENDAIS A TROUVER ? DES P'TITS ELFES A OREILLES POINTUES ? »

Cette fois-ci, il sursauta. Vraiment.

« AH NON, DESOLE, MAIS SI JE LAISSE UN DE CES P'TITS SALOPIOTS S'INSTALLER, IL RISQUE DE ME RAMEUTER TOUT LE RESTE DE SA TRIBU. ET EST-CE QUE TU AS UNE IDEE DU BORDEL QUE CES P'TITS COUILLONS VONT ME METTRE DANS LES TIGES ? HEIN ? HEIN ?! »

Lentement, très lentement, Midorima recula autant que les bandages le reliant à la plante le lui permettaient. Il ne quittait pas le végétal des yeux.

« SANS COMPTER QUE CA CHANTE, CES FOUTUES BESTIOLES. ET _QUE_ DES CHANTS DE NOEL. PASSE UNE JOURNEE AVEC CES SALOPIOTS DANS LES CHEVEUX, ET C'EST LA MIGRAINE COSMIQUE ASSUREE. PIRE QU'UNE GUEULE DE BOIS DE REVEILLON ! »

La scène lui paraissait complètement irréelle. Pourtant, il était bien là, bien réveillé. Et surtout, il était ligoté à une plante _qui lui parlait_.

« ENFIN BREF, PASSONS. »

Absurde.

Invraisemblable.

Mais bien réel.

Une plante qui lui parlait. Et dans un langage pour le moins… fleuri. A propos d'elfes. Et de migraines. Et qui connaissait son nom.

D'un index hésitant, Midorima remonta ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé sous l'effet de la transpiration. Surtout, ne pas penser « _je suis endormi, je vais me réveiller_ » ou même, « _je suis coincé dans le cauchemar de l'un de mes idiots d'anciens coéquipiers_ ». Ce serait indigne de son brillant intellect. Et tomber drôlement bas.

~ _Il y a une forcément une explication rationnelle. J'ai une station pour la trouver. Et je la trouverai._ ~ songea Midorima.

L'hortensia poursuivait, imperturbable.

« ET POUR TE MONTRER QUE J'SUIS PAS VACHE, JE PASSE AUSSI L'EPONGE SUR L'INCIDENT DU TRIPOTAGE. APRES TOUT, CA LA FOUT PLUTOT MAL SI UNE DIVINITE DE LA CHANCE POURRIT LE KARMA DE SON P'TIT PROTEGE DU JOUR, PAS VRAI ? ET ON N'EST PAS LA POUR CA ! »

Midorima se redressa d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il était question de chance, de karma, et de divinité, il se sentait en terrain connu. Et c'était bien là toute la richesse et la complexité de Shintaro Midorima, qui réussissait à combiner esprit de science et tendances superstitieuses frisant le trouble obsessionnel compulsif.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » s'écria t-il.

« EXACTEMENT CE QUE T'AS ENTENDU, NANODAYO-KUN. AUJOURD'HUI, LES CANCERS SONT LES NUMEROS UN DU TOP DOUZE DU ZODIAQUE. ORDRES D'OHA ASA. ET C'EST GRACE A MOI SI TU PEUX TE VAUTRER DANS LA BONNE FORTUNE, SACRE P'TIT VEINARD, HA, HA, HA ! »

Midorima lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers les bandages invincibles et sa main gauche toujours prisonnière. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se « vautrait dans la bonne fortune ». L'expression lui semblait d'ailleurs fort inappropriée, surtout dans la bouche – métaphorique ou invisible – d'un être divin.

Puis, ce fut l'illumination.

« En effet. Je comprends tout. Pour que la chance accompagne le signe du jour, il est nécessaire qu'elle _investisse_ au sens propre comme au sens figuré, l'objet porte-bonheur du susmentionné.»

« … T'ES UN P'TIT MALIN, TOI, HEIN… ? UN P'TIT MALIN QUI A BOUFFE LES TRENTES VOLUMES DE L'ENCYCLOPEDIE UNIVERSALIS, HEIN ? EN TOUT CAS, BIEN VU, NANODAYO-KUN. EN LANGAGE VULGAIRE, CA VEUT EFFECTIVEMENT DIRE QUE TOUT OBJET DE LA CHANCE EST POSSEDE PAR UNE DIVINITE DE LA CHANCE POUR QUE CA FONCTIONNE CORRECTEMENT. TU M'SUIS ? »

Midorima hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Il ajouta :

« Kami-sama. »

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le vocabulaire de la divinité, mais il aurait été le dernier des imbéciles de l'admettre. On ne plaisante pas avec les dieux. On ne plaisante pas avec la chance. Et on respecte Oha asa.

« BIEN ! VOILA, TA STATION EST BIENTOT LA, ALORS, J'VAIS TE LA FAIRE COURTE. SHINTARO MIDORIMA, SI J'AI EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT DECIDE DE TE CAUSER, C'EST POUR TE METTRE EN GARDE. »

Midorima se raidit. Ses lunettes glissèrent lentement le long de son nez, mais il demeura immobile, de crainte qu'un faux mouvement ne fasse tourner sa chance.

« Je… je comprends. Je trouverais un moyen plus respectueux d'ôter les bandages de vos… »

« LAISSE TOMBER CA, VEUX-TU, Y'A VRAIMENT PAS DE QUOI EN FAIRE UN CACA NERVEUX. CE QUE JE VEUX QUE TU T'ENFONCES BIEN PROFOND DANS TA CABOCHE, C'EST QUE LES OBJETS DE LA CHANCE DOIVENT ÊTRE TRAITÈS AVEC RESPECT. TU M'SUIS TOUJOURS ? »

Midorima acquiesça. Effectivement, c'était on ne peut plus logique. Etant possédés par des divinités de la chance, il était naturel de traiter les objets de la chance avec les honneurs dus à leur essence divine.

« BIEN. EN CLAIR, CA VEUT DIRE… »

Le lycéen ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Oha asa lui offrait l'opportunité d'accroître son potentiel de bonne fortune. Il allait retenir jusqu'à la plus insignifiante virgule du rituel qu'allait certainement lui décrire la divinité de l'hortensia.

« TU DOIS LEUR MONTRER TON AMOUR, MON PETIT MIDORIMA. »

Midorima prit mentalement note de la directive.

~ _Je dois leur montrer…_ ~

Attends un peu.

« BIEN ! CECI ETANT FAIT… »

Attends un peu…

« J'ME CASSE. »

« Attendez un peu ! »

« ECOUTE, PARLER AVEC TOI, C'ETAIT SYMPA, MAIS CA M'A VIDE LES BATTERIES. PAPOTER OU PRODIGUER DE LA CHANCE, IL FAUT CHOISIR. ET PUIS, TU TIENS SÛREMENT PAS A LOUPER TA STATION, HEIN ? »

« Kami-sama… ! »

« SALUT, NANODAYO-KUN ! »

Midorima ouvrit et referma deux fois la bouche. Contempla l'hortensia. Sous ses pieds, le crissement des freins fit frémir l'habitacle tandis que le train entrait en gare.

Puis, lentement, il remonta ses lunettes de son index droit. Il déplia sa longue et puissante silhouette, souleva avec précaution la plante désormais silencieuse, comme vidée de la présence divine qui l'habitait encore à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, et sortit du wagon. Là, sur le quai tranquille et ombragé, il s'arrêta. Déposa l'hortensia. S'éclaircit la gorge. Puis déclara :

« Je suis sûr que votre processus de photosynthèse… fonctionne. De manière admirable. »

Si le compliment plut ou non à l'hortensia, difficile de le dire. Il s'agissait de la première tentative de louange de type affectif de Midorima, le challenge était de taille, l'effort, honorable. Surtout pour un tsundere (chose qu'il n'était _évidemment_ pas, compris ?).

Du reste, le compliment sembla effectivement porter ses fruits, puisque dix minutes après avoir quitté la gare, sur le chemin du lycée, les bandages emmêlés dans les branches de l'hortensia se défirent sous l'action de la sueur, libérant la main gauche et particulièrement moite de Midorima.

* * *

Dans le cinquième wagon du train de 7h31, la Trêve Dominicale se poursuivait, imperturbable.

Ah ?

Quoique.

Quelque chose remuait sous la banquette latérale, en-dessous de l'endroit précis où Midorima et l'hortensia s'étaient tenus.

Quelque chose qui émettait un drôle de petit bruit. Comme un ballon que l'on dégonflait, comme un fou rire contenu.

Quelques stations s'écoulèrent. Quatre.

A nouveau, le train marqua un arrêt.

Sous la banquette, quelque chose s'ébroua et parut prendre une décision. Puis émergea à la lueur du jour.

Quatre petites pattes blanches et noires cliquetèrent sur le sol de l'habitacle. Une queue retroussée s'agita gaiement. Et un chien s'éloigna au petit trot le long du quai. Profitant, lui aussi, de sa Trêve Dominicale.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
